


Desencuentros

by Lady_T



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arturo Pendragon - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_T/pseuds/Lady_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlín esta enamorado de Arturo pero su papel como escudero y protector del principe no le permite confesar sus sentimientos. Todo se complica al verlo en los brazos de Gwen. Ya no puede ocultar su dolor.</p><p>Arturo x Merlin.</p><p>Basado en la serie de TV Merlin de la BBC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

Los últimos rayos del sol bañaban la ciudad y los adoquines de la plaza central se volvían rubíes ante su luz. Unos niños correteaban alrededor de su madre agitando unas ramas gritando “soy el Príncipe Arturo”, “yo soy Sir Percival, temed a mi fuerza!” y no pudo evitar sonreír. Merlín los miraba absorto a través de una de las ventanas de la habitación real. Recordaba con cariño esa época de su vida junto a su único amigo, William. Era el único en el pueblo que conocía el secreto de Merlín. Después de sus quehaceres diarios los dos corrían hasta perderse entre los árboles, aunque nunca habían deseado ser caballeros: un humilde poblado como Ealdor no permitía tales ambiciones. Jugaban a las escondidas, se revolcaban por el piso midiendo su fuerza y retándose a hacer cosas osadas y tontas. Cuando la adolescencia llego esos juegos se convirtieron el algo más.

Una tarde comenzó a llover mientras buscaban bayas silvestres, se habían alejado demasiado y el viento los obligó a buscar refugio en una pequeña cueva. Primero se convencieron que debían quedarse muy juntos para conservar el calor. Cuando Will pasó una mano temblorosa por su hombro, los dos sabían lo que seguía pero igual allí se quedaron hasta que un avergonzado Merlín tomó valor para rozar sus labios torpemente. A partir de allí todas sus horas las pasaron besándose a escondidas hasta que sus labios quedaban húmedos y enrojecidos. Esas caricias inocentes rápidamente dieron paso al deseo de explorarse entre sí con sus ojos, sus dedos, sus bocas. A Will le gustaba contemplar su cuerpo desnudo hasta que no podía contenerse. Su respiración agitada lo delataba, recordaba sus manos inquietas tratando de cubrir su desnudez y como con rostro avergonzado comenzaba a masturbarse ante la excitada mirada de Will. Cada vez que Merlín sentía el cuerpo de su amigo sobre él, perdía el control y su magia delataba el preciso momento en el que alcanzaba el clímax. Una vez que terminaban, el joven mago regresaba a la monotonía de la vida de campo. Ese lugar le proponía un acuerdo silencioso: dedicación a cambio de tranquilidad, es todo lo que ofrecía y nadie podría pedir más. Excepto él. La magia dentro de él le mostraba que ese lugar le quedaba chico y era algo que su amigo no comprendía, además de que sus vecinos comenzaban a sospechar de los extraños suceso que siempre ocurrían a su alrededor y su madre temía por su vida. Camelot no era la opción más segura, las personas con su “talento” no tenían otro destino más que la hoguera y por supuesto que su madre lo sabía. William lo odió por su decisión pero aun así se marchó. En realidad no tuvo otra opción, Gaius era su última esperanza. No había nadie en quien pudiera confiar o que supiera más sobre magia. Pero terminar en Camelot no fue solo suerte sino su destino.

Su deber era proteger y servir al único y futuro Rey, aquel que unirá los reinos creando Albion (o al menos es lo que dio a entender Kilgharrah con acertijos) pero estar junto Arturo era en ese preciso instante o siquiera pensar en él le provocara un nudo en el estómago. Trató de evitarlo durante toda la semana, de no quedarse a solas con él ni hablarle de más para que no notara su incomodidad. Decir su dolor sería más adecuado.

Se dirigía a su habitación cuando vio que una figura encapuchada se deslizaba entre los pasillos del castillo ¿Un druida o un ladrón? De lo que estaba seguro por su tamaño y forma de moverse es que se trataba de un hombre joven. Se escondió y esquivó guardias hasta salir por la puerta de servicio, allí fue donde se apartó la capucha y unos rizos dorados reflejaron la escasa luz de las antorchas. Arturo. Escapando a hurtadillas en mitad de la noche para encontrarse con Gwen. Merlín estaba sorprendido, la situación en sí era extraña pero solo parecía una conversación amigable así que no se preocupó. Lo que sintió en cambio fue una rabia inexplicable hacia la chica que decía ser su amiga cuando esta besó a Arturo. Merlín espero por la reacción de su único y futuro rey, esperó durante los segundos más largos que haya experimentado. Esperó que Arturo se enojara o que la rechazara con cortesía o que simplemente se fuera… pero todo lo que hizo fue sonreír.

Ella lo llevó hasta una de las columnas y Arturo la besó con delicadeza, casi con miedo. Se separaban para susurrarse palabras ininteligibles al oído y con los ojos cerrados. Ella lo guiaba experta y él imitaba todos sus movimientos. Cuando la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él dejó de mirar. No pudo, no quiso. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y esa intimidad lo enfermaba. Se sentía asqueado y estúpido. Esa clase de sentimientos era algo nuevo para él pero permitir que continuaran había sido aún más estúpido de su parte. Un tonto enamorado. La verdad es que se sintió atraído hacia él desde el primer momento, aun cuando no se había dado cuenta. Era como si algo lo halara en su misma dirección y lo arrojara a sus pies como el sirviente que era. El sirviente que siempre sería, sabía que jamás sería otra cosa. El Príncipe Arturo de Camelot jamás lo besaría como a ella.

\--------------------------------------

Sus caballeros se retiraron hacía más de una hora a petición suya. No tenía el suficiente autocontrol para fingir que no le irritaba su presencia. La mano que sostenía su espada comenzaba a escocerle pero aun así no dejó de asestar a su enemigo: un poste de madera cubierto de moho, desgastado por el tiempo y los golpes. Arturo estaba furioso desde que habló con su padre esa mañana. Uther lo había escuchado hablar con Sir Leon y lo mando a llamar de urgencia. Fue una conversación inocente la que mantuvieron y ni siquiera había sido completamente honesto con su amigo. Le confesó que la perspectiva de la corona sobre su cabeza no le resultaba agradable y que si fuera por él lo dejaría todo por una vida sencilla. Lo cierto es que huir en ningún momento cruzó por su cabeza, solo le agradaba expresar esas ideas en voz alta para sentir que por lo menos tenía otras opciones para elegir y que si se quedaba, lo haría porque él así lo decidió.

\- Ha llegado a mis oídos el rumor de que piensas renunciar a la corona- el Rey hizo resonar su voz por el salón vacío.

\- No sé quién te trae esos cuentos absurdos, pero yo que tú lo desterraría…

\- Te atreverías a mentirme tan descaradamente si te dijera que fui yo el que te escuchó decir tales disparates! Seguro que esa chiquilla tonta te llenó la cabeza! Sí, estoy al tanto de tus escapadas nocturnas y creo que ya te has divertido lo suficiente- Uther suspiró, le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice y una palmada- Yo también he tenido tu edad alguna vez y se bien lo que estás pasando. Solo espero no tener que recordarte las obligaciones que tienes con tu pueblo.

\- No tienes que recordarme nada, yo sé cuáles son mis responsabilidades. No necesitas mandar a espiarme como si fuera un criminal. Además ella no es lo que crees, como siempre has entendido todo al revés!

\- Ya sé, ahora me dirás que no es solo una sirvienta sino que estás enamorado de ella?! Tonterías! El amor no tiene nada que ver! Tienes que hacer lo que sea mejor para el pueblo. ¿Crees que respetaran a alguien que se case con la chica que limpia los pisos?!

\- NADIE HABLÓ DE AMOR NI DE MATRIMO--

\- Yo sé muy bien de lo que estás hablando y en tu caso es exactamente lo mismo. El futuro rey de Camelot no puede ser visto ni mucho menos casarse con una sirvienta y no escucharé más sobre este asunto- le espetó mientras se retiraba del salón.

Un mal movimiento lo devolvió al presente. Perfecto, ahora estaba sangrando. Tiró la espada sin ningún cuidado y se dirigió lentamente hacia dentro. QUE PERFECTO IMBECIL. La última persona en todo Camelot que debía escuchar esa estúpida conversación era su padre y aun así fue tan descuidado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que alguno de sus despreciables espías lo seguía! El lado bueno era que no habían escuchado su charla completa o la reunión hubiera resultado muy diferente…

Llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación y se detuvo en seco. Se preguntó si Merlín estaría dentro. Últimamente había estado más callado que de costumbre, ya no hacía esos comentarios tan impropios de un escudero ni le decía que dejara de comer tanto; estaba actuando como todos a su alrededor y odiaba eso más que nada. Simplemente sonreía cuando trataba de animarlo y lo llamaba “Señor” cuando debía llamarlo por su nombre. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Seguro que había hecho algo que le molestó y no quería decirlo. Justo ahora, JUSTO AHORA! Todo iba tan bien y pensó que había llegado el momento de... de decirle…

\- Señor.- Merlín abrió la puerta y se sobresaltó al verlo. Se quedaron callados unos segundos hasta que notó la herida en su mano y lo empujó hacia adentro- Arturo estas sangrando demasiado.

\- Merlín quiero hablarte. Hace varios días que estas raro y ni siquiera sonríes sinceramente. Tú… tú… me llamaste Arturo.- Hizo una mueca como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo muy importante. “Me llamó por mi nombre, como antes.”Sonrió como un niño y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una silla. Estaba feliz y mareado.

Merlín no le prestó la menor atención a sus palabras. Movía ágilmente sus dedos alrededor del corte, concentrado en detener el sangrado y Arturo no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo haciendo que su amigo se pusiera incómodo y sonrojado, lo cual le pareció adorable. Lentamente se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó sus labios en los de él. El joven mago estaba confundido, apenas si podía respirar, pero aun así no se resistió, abrió su boca y dejó que ese cálido aliento extraño lo llenara. Todavía estaba dolido y aún así aferró una de sus manos a la chaqueta de Arturo involuntariamente hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, aflojó el agarre y se movió indecisa buscando asegurarse de algo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no soñaba. Su otra mano aun sostenía delicadamente la mano herida del príncipe. Arturo estaba nervioso, no tenía mucha idea de lo que tenía que hacer, realmente no lo recordaba: su mente estaba en blanco de repente y todo lo que podía oír era ese casi inaudible gemido contra su boca que Merlín producía cada vez que rozaban sus lenguas. Sintió la necesidad de apretarlo contra su cuerpo y acariciar su pecho debajo de la ropa pero no lo hizo, se sentía débil y febril, tal vez producto del corte en su mano derecha o tal vez por la forma en la que Merlín lo besaba, insaciable, con hambre de más.

Un golpe en la puerta los devolvió a la realidad. Se separaron justo a tiempo cuando Guinevere entró trayendo un mensaje de Morgana. Arturo miró con gravedad a la chica, cosa que Merlín tomó que lo que había sucedido no era más que un error. En silencio se acercó hasta la puerta sintiéndose utilizado. Ojala pudiera odiarte Arturo Pendragon.

\- Espera, Merlín. Necesito… eh prepárame el baño.- Intentó pararse con rapidez pero perdió el equilibrio terminó en los brazos de Gwen.

\- Como ordene, señor.- trató de sonar indiferente pero verlos juntos le afectaba. No podía mirarlo pero tampoco podía abandonarlo. Muy bien, si lo que quería de él era solo al sirviente… eso es lo que tendría.


	2. Capitulo 2

Frio, sintió frio. Por primera vez lo sacudió la sensación de lo vacía que estaba su habitación. Las piedras que la formaban eran perfectas y cada una encastraba con la siguiente con una admirable precisión, vestidas de rojo y oro. Construidas para durar y resistir, para protegerlo. Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía que se llevaban el aire de su cuerpo, el calor de sus manos, dejándolo vulnerable? Esa era una sensación extraña para él. Estaba asustado de lo que vendría, claro que no era algo que admitiría ante cualquiera ni siquiera ante sí mismo.

Gwen dejo la habitación poco después que Merlín. No sin antes llamarlo “simple” de una manera delicada. Una mirada y le dijo todo lo que ella necesitaba saber, de la magnitud de su estupidez y de su capacidad de complicar una situación sin ninguna necesidad. Gwen aguantó estoicamente su verborragica explicación con un gesto compasivo en su bello rostro. Ahora se sentía más patético. Ella con un ademan disipó sus temores y le infundió valor.

\- Díselo.- el “imbécil” estaba implícito. Lo besó en la frente como si besara a un niño y salió.

 

\---

Entró Merlín cargando lo que parecía ser el último balde de agua caliente.

Arturo seguía escondido detrás de la mampara.

Su patetismo no tenía límites, ¿verdad? Se incorporó, recolecto toda la dignidad que pudo y salió a su encuentro. ¿Cómo comenzar? ¿Debería saludarlo? “hey Merlín, ¿todo bien…?”. Claro que no, idiota. ¿Debería tratar de aligerar la tensión con una frase graciosa? “¿Hay una barra de jabón en tu bolsillo o estas alegre de volver a verme…?” ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿PODRÍA SONAR AÚN MÁS PERVERTIDO?!

Basta, solo díselo. Si, díselo.

Vamos. Díselo.

DÍ-SE-LO.

\- MERLín… mmr…Merlín.

Merlín se detuvo y quedó como suspendido en el aire un momento. Del balde que tenía en sus manos seguía cayendo agua hacia la bañera. Tenía las manos húmedas y traía arremangada su camisa purpura. Su pañuelo rojo, el favorito de Arturo, se estaba torciendo hacia la derecha. Arturo reprimió el impulso de estirar la mano para acomodarlo. Merlín giró, dejó el balde vacío en el suelo con un sonoro TUC y volvió a quedarse inmóvil en el lugar, esperando. Su rostro, impasible, era una página en blanco. Pero sus ojos, oh sus ojos, le hablaron de dolor, repulsión, enojo. ¿Tan grave habían sido sus actos?

\- Merlín lamento haberte incomodado, realmente lo lamento. No pensé… Sentí el impulso de besarte y lo hice sin pensar en lo que tú… pensé solo en lo que yo quería y te quería a ti. Estos últimos días fueron una tortura, te alejaste o te aleje sin saberlo, sin proponérmelo. Porque jamás lo haría, tú… tú tienes que estar a mi lado. Siempre. Solo tú.- ¿Entendería Merlín cuán importante era para él? No sabía. Su discurso era más que incoherente y a Arturo le dolía cada palabra después de ver el rostro de su amigo.

\- Señor, -Merlín lo interrumpió. La angustia de su príncipe era visible y estaba consumiendo toda la convicción que tenía de odiarlo. Tragó saliva y Arturo siguió con sus ojos el movimiento de su nuez de Adán, devorando cada segundo. Tenía que salir de allí ahora. Empezaba a pensar de forma peligrosa. Empezaba a compadecerse de Arturo y… a querer continuar lo que habían comenzado.-… tengo… tengo que traer el resto del agua…

Arturo se interpuso en su camino y lo sostuvo. Era menos que un abrazo pero mucho más íntimo. El mago apenas podía mantener la compostura con una cálida respiración en su cuello y unas palabras suplicantes susurradas en su oído.

“Por favor, quédate” le suplicó cuando las lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla. ¿La besa y me quiere a mí? ¿Me besa y termina en sus brazos?

\- Te vi. Con ella.- confesó finalmente, con un estremecimiento. Fue todo lo que necesitó Arturo para entender. Este tiempo evitándolo. El dolor de Merlín era por su culpa… Alto. Dolor. ¿Dolor? Eso significa que había herido sus sentimientos. Que tenía sentimientos hacia él. Que… (piensa, Arturo, piensa!)que tenía una oportunidad. Sí, eso es! Ah casi podría saltar de la emoción. Su amigo pensaría que estaba loco. Terminó de rodearlo con sus brazos y besó su rostro salado y humedecido.

\- Soy el futuro rey de Camelot pero ya el rey de los idiotas, ¿lo sabías?- trato de ocultar sus exaltación y esperanzas para que Merlín no pensara que se estaba burlando de él.- Existe solo una ocasión en la que pudiste verme con alguien y fue hace poco más de una semana, con Guinevere.- Merlín permanecía inmóvil y expectante así que continuó.- Y la única razón que tuve para besarla fue para aclarar lo que siento por ti. Claro que eso yo no losabía. Ella lo propuso, supongo que no esperaba que me atreviera a hacerlo. Conoces a Gwen, seguro se dio cuenta de que estaba, bueno, que me gustas Merlín. Porque es cierto, me enamore de ti. Y como un torpe no me di cuenta hasta que la besé. En ese instante todo mi cuerpo rechazaba la idea. Cuando la besé me sentí… fuera de lugar. Cerré los ojos y te vi Merlín. Así como te ves ahora. Irradiando calor en mis brazos. Pero no eras tú y en el momento que reaccioné ya no pude volver a tocarla. A ella ni a nadie más. Te lo dije, Merlín: siempre a mi lado y solo tú.

Mientras terminaba su discurso, se movió lentamente hasta apoyar su frente contra la de Merlín. Se quedaron en un amigable silencio por un tiempo hasta que el mago se adelantó y rozó sus labios. “Idiota”. Inclinó su cabeza y rápidamente aumentó la intensidad del beso. Era tierno pero posesivo. Quería imponer su nombre en todos aquellos lugares en donde Gwen había apoyado sus dedos, sus labios, borrar su perfume y su recuerdo. Arturo movía sus manos bajo una tela color purpura. Había fuego dentro de él y bajo sus dedos. Paciencia, trato de recordarse de mala gana pero olvidó todo al escuchar esos pequeños gemidos ahogados por su boca. Merlín se aferraba con desesperación a su cintura, con una mano, y a su nuca y parte de su cabello, con la otra. No había suficiente piel. Necesitaba verlo todo. Sentirlo todo.

\- Báñate conmigo.- Arturo creyó haberlo dicho pero no estaba seguro. Apenas si registraba la existencia de la habitación.

Sin mediar palabra, Merlín le quitó la camisa a su príncipe con una agilidad proveniente de la práctica. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con esas palabras? ¿Cuántas veces había encontrado placer en una habitación oscura planeando este momento? Debía mantener la calma o podría revelar demasiado en este encuentro. Ya habría tiempo de hablar de magia y de druidas, de eso estaba seguro. Cada beso de Arturo era una promesa de más.

Merlín reverenció el torso desnudo frente a él pero esta vez no lo hizo en secreto. Siguió la línea de sus músculos y acarició con sus dedos el delicado vello hasta llegar al nudo del pantalón. Su pecho subía y bajaba. Descaradamente atrapó su erección entre sus dedos. Deliciosos sonidos escaparon de su garganta. Desató el nudo y la ropa se desparramó por el suelo. Urgió a Arturo para que se metiera en el agua y él a su vez lo hizo, desvistiéndose sin mucha ceremonia. El agua caía por todas partes pero no les podría importar menos. No les faltaba mucho para el clímax.

Posicionado sobre Arturo, Merlín comenzó a rozar sus miembros con un frenético movimiento, masturbándolos con una mano mientras se sostenía de la bañera con la otra. El miembro de Arturo era casi del mismo tamaño que el de Merlín, un poco más grueso tal vez. Asaltado por la fantasía de lo que sentiría al tenerlo dentro y ahogando un agudo gemido llegó al orgasmo. Arturo trataba de sostenerlo, sin limitar sus movimientos. Hundió sus manos en el nacimiento de su trasero y convulsionó en movimientos desesperados. Lo imaginó entre sus piernas, con una mirada provocadora, sus labios separados dejando entrever parte de su lengua, lamiendo la punta de su miembro. “Las cosas que me gustaría hacerte y que ahora podré”, pensó. Llegó al clímax también, con la idea de manchar esos pecaminosos labios rojos con su semilla.

Jadeando, Merlín se desplomó sobre Arturo y lo besó con tanta devoción que conmovió al príncipe. Dos palabras vinieron a su mente. Un inmenso sentimiento, demasiado grande para describirlo en ese momento. Ya habría tiempo para eso y para mucho más.

 

En cuanto se recuperaron y se secaron medianamente, se refugiaron en la cama. En esas circunstancias tan particulares no lo habían sentido pero el agua se había enfriado rápidamente y ahora percibían sus efectos.

Abrazados, Arturo no le permitió volver a vestirse hasta entrada la noche. Le dijo incluso que prohibiría que hiciera nada en la habitación con prenda alguna. Por supuesto, Merlín lo llamó idiota de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> (Subido originalmente a amor-yaoi.com)
> 
> Lady_T

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!
> 
> Lady_T


End file.
